


It's 2am and Suddenly The Monsters Don't Seem So Real

by Mhelodic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I just wanted to write the bees being in love, No Plot, a drabble I guess?????, but it's all fluff baby, happens after Volume 5, it's fluff with a little tiny bit of angst, only fluff, so like during volume 6ish i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhelodic/pseuds/Mhelodic
Summary: Blake had decided to sit herself on the counter, watched how the once half-asleep now wide awake Yang had put music through the speakers and began her mission of cooking 'the most delicious breakfast you've ever had at 2am' which Blake's only response was to roll her eyes and respond dryly about how she'd never had breakfast at 2am."Well i guess there's a first for everything" Yang had teased with a wink and Blake had opted to look away with a soft smile. God she was infuriating in the best of ways.





	It's 2am and Suddenly The Monsters Don't Seem So Real

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Monsters" by Coco And the Butterfields ( https://www.facebook.com/CoCoandtheButterfields/videos/511233765988749 )
> 
> Was fun to write, let me know what you think? I'm still working on Muse but i'd love to do more little bits like this! :)

It's 2am. 

Amber eyes opened softly, taking in the darkness of the room as objects slowly began to outline as her faunus eyes adjusted to the vague shapes of furniture and photos that littered the room messily. She'd been tossing and turning so much that it had felt like hours had been passing in front of her, yet with another quick glance to the alarm clock on her bedside table she could only wince at the fact only 6 minutes had passed since she last looked. 

It was torture. 

She exhaled faintly, turning around to droop a single arm over the figure beside her. Quickly opting to bring herself closer to the sleepy warmth of her partner, opted to bury her face into the nape of the girls neck and hair and inhale faintly. The soft smell of cinnamon and fire comforting to her faunus senses, something that made her heart beat that little bit more with each moment and cause her to subconsciously purr her delight at the figure beside her.

 

"Blake?" she froze, guilt dripping from her as she stopped purring. 

Felt the body shift and turn to face her and hazy lavender eyes blinked open. Lavender eyes that seemed so colorless in the night, almost silver-black due to her faunus sight. But those eyes were engraved into her brain, a shade she'd never let herself forget as the girl smiled softly and closed the distance between the two of them. Gentle, soft to touch lips gracing her own so feather-light and sleepily her heart soared and she could barely remember how to even return the loving gesture. It was moments like this she felt at home. Felt safe. Like everything that had happened would never happen and they'd live the rest of their days like this. 

 

The feeling of cold touched her cheek, smooth metal had replaced calloused fingertips a long time ago, and although she longed for the feel of flesh she could only nuzzle her face softly into the robotic prosthetic. Afterall, it had been her fault that it existed in the first place. No matter how much Yang had disagreed, told her it was 'her choice' and a 'decision she made on her own' she'd always carry the soft guilt and blame. Worsened by the fact that she had run off after it happened, left Yang to pick up the pieces and recover on her own when she should have been there to help her.To pull the pieces together and give her the love she deserved and a hand to hold through the nightmares that plagued them both. 

Deep down she couldn't help but feel she didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve the dragon with the glowing red eyes that burned brighter than the sun. Didn't deserve the small gentle kisses and soothing whispers after nightmares and didn't deserve the way she smiled at her like she'd carved the universe for them both. The cold of her hand moved it's way down her cheek, neck, side until it finally came to rest against her own hand. Slowly closing around it as she smiled softly,

"Bad dreams?",

"I couldn't sleep" was all Blake could reply with. Not wanting to go too deep into the monsters that forever plagued her in both reality and her dreams. But Yang knew. She always seemed to know and the girls hand tightened around her own and her smile seemed to speak thousands of words, of sentences that strung together so fluidly and soothed pains Blake didn't even know she felt. 

"Well, I guess that means breakfast?",  
"It's 2am",  
"You're 2am" Yang countered teasingly, quickly pulling herself, and by extension Blake, up from the bed and into the kitchen.

The mane of golden hair as untamed as ever as it hung half-escaped from the messy bun Yang had graciously opted to do. Even if Blake had requested it for her own safety. The last thing she wanted was to suffocate or be choked by the golden hair in her sleep, even if Yang had joked about how it'd be the funniest thing to happen.

 

Blake had decided to sit herself on the counter, watched how the once half-asleep now wide awake Yang had put music through the speakers and began her mission of cooking 'the most delicious breakfast you've ever had at 2am' which Blake's only response was to roll her eyes and respond dryly about how she'd never had breakfast at 2am.

"Well i guess there's a first for everything" Yang had teased with a wink and Blake had opted to look away with a soft smile. God she was infuriating in the best of ways. 

 

The music was soft, thankfully. Soft enough that it'd give the others in the house a chance to sleep through it. Would prevent an angry Weiss, a grumpy old Qrow or a hungry Nora from intruding their personal bubble. Their own special time with one another. Blake could only appreciate those moments the most. After everything the two had gone through, it was a relief and a blessing to be able to still share these moments with Yang. To know she still loved her as fiercely as she had from the day they first locked eyes with one another. 

 

Even if she'd called Blake a lost cause. She smiled softly, reminding herself of their younger days. Even if those younger days hadn't been that long ago, it felt like centuries had passed between the two. Built stone walls that towered between them and oceans carved the earth and swept them further and further apart. 

Joining them again had been hard. Looking into those lavender eyes that had once sung their love for her with every small glance during classes, or whilst she was curled up with Blake reading whatever book she had opted for the two of them to go through together. Text book or for just a good read, she'd always loved the way Yang would curl around her, pull her against her chest and look over her shoulder to enjoy whatever Blake had opted to read together. She hadn't expected the girl to be so enthusiastic about reading, but she had listened when the taller blonde explained her love for fantasy and fiction. How she'd loved reading Ruby stories because in those moments she'd find herself living in the shoes of whoever she was reading about and those thoughts had struck Blake so firmly in the chest. A feeling she felt herself everytime she lost herself in whatever book she could grab hold of.

 

She'd learnt quickly that there was a lot about the blonde brawler that she didn't show. Small aspects of herself she kept quieter than others, insecurities that she held close and worries that no one could know about. Blake had dubbed it 'the older sibling complex'. She was an only child, so she'd never personally experienced anything like that, but the way Yang seemed to hold herself around Ruby made her only think it was to keep her sister safe in some way. To make her seem unbeatable and when those walls had come down it was hard for Yang to pick them back up again. 

Ruby and Weiss had told her everything. Warned her that Yang wasn't quite... Yang anymore. Had warned her that she might not be as friendly and Blake had accepted that. Had accepted the awkwardness at first between her and Yang and accepted the tears and the warmth of her as she hugged Blake, begging her to never leave again. How she was so relieved she was okay and safe and that she was back. Always repeating how she was back. Blake hadn't realised until later what her leaving had done. What wounds she had reopened and the pain she'd caused, and it was in that moment she had sworn to do better. Work harder and earn the girls love back.  
She just didn't expect it to come so quickly. So naturally.

Awkwardness had quickly been replaced with comfort and the first night they shared a bed Yang had woken with a scream. Blake had been quick to slip into the girls bed and wrap her arms around her, hold her tight between the panic and the sobs. Whisper small 'i love you's and 'i'm here it's okay you're okay's until finally the girl was grounded and breathing. She had learnt then that Yang and her shared the same nightmares. The same memories that haunted them. The sight of a blade piercing and slicing through flesh, the tearing noise it seemed to make and for one of them the pain that seared. She had learnt that sometimes Yang had what was called 'phantom pain' due to the damage to her nerves when the blade had sliced through limb and bone like it were nothing. How it had ruined the nerves for good and how the feeling around the place where her prosthetic and her skin met would never register touch again. How it felt like dead space forever until the sudden jolts of pain or sensations of limb happened. She'd explained it was like having a limb haunt her, torture her for being removed from her body and Blake could only hold her that little bit tighter after that. 

Promised her nothing bad would ever happen again. 

Hands came to rest on her sides as she snapped back to reality. Snapped back to the beautiful lavender eyes that shone with so much love and happiness for her and only her. She pressed a kiss to the brawlers forehead, smiled as she laughed in response. Felt her heart soar at the noise and caught herself purring in response.  
Yangs grip tightened as she pulled her off her place on the counter, wrapped her arms around her waist and Blake could only wrap hers around her neck in response. Letting her arms rest loosely atop her shoulders as she pressed the side of her face into the girls chest. Noted just how much Yang had grown since the first time they'd done something similar to this back at Beacon, and how everything seemed so much more beautiful now than it had ever felt before. 

How time had taken them apart, rebuilt them, and returned them as almost different people. Different people who found themselves hopelessly in love with one another and awake at 2am. 

The gentle play of guitar strings and gentle vocals were background noise as Yang initiated and lead the impromptu slow dance between the two of them. The soft piano joining the guitar and suddenly tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and sobs pressed against her ribcage in a plea to escape. 

"And I will promise to kill, all the monsters in your dreams and in your head" Yangs soft voice echoed the lyrics with the vocalists. 

She wasn't the best singer in the world, her practise being as much as she did in the shower or whenever she was playing around. But to Blake, her voice was the most beautiful thing in the world. Uncomparable with anything. She could lose herself to her voice any day and wanted nothing more than to burn it into her memory forever, to never lose the way her vocals shook softly as she tried to hit the higher notes of the song or the way the lower notes thundered in her chest so naturally Blake could have almost confused it for a purr.

 

It was 2:30am and she was too caught up in the moment to care about sleep. 

It was 2:30 in the morning and all she could think about was the warmth Yang's aura let off, or the way she held her that little bit tighter whenever she got a little 'too into' the moment of the song. How she tilted Blake's chin up with a single finger, tilted her own head and pressed her lips to hers in a gentle show of 'i love you' and 'i will always love you' and Blake could only return the gesture, messily and not as gentle because no matter what she'd never be able to replicate the feather-like touches the usually rough blonde made. 

 

It was 2:30 in the morning and she couldn't think of anything better than Yang's company, slow dancing to a love song and the smell of breakfast cooking whilst the world slept around them.


End file.
